1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a centrifugal fan, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device incorporating the centrifugal fan for dissipating heat generated by electronic components of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of the electronics industry, advanced electronic components such as CPUs (central processing units), or GPUs (graphics processing units) are being made with ever faster operating speeds. During operation of the advanced electronic components, a large amount of heat is generated. Greater emphasis is now being laid on increasing the efficiency and effectiveness of heat dissipation devices so as to keep operational temperature of the advanced electronic components within a suitable range.
Since most of the electronic devices, such as laptop computers do not have enough space therein for containing multiple heat dissipation devices, a heat dissipation device including one fin unit and one centrifugal fan is generally used for dissipating heat generated by multiple heat-generating electronic components of the laptop computer simultaneously, such as the CPU and the GPU. Generally, the CPU and the GPU are both thermally contacted with the fin unit, and the centrifugal fan having one air outlet for providing a forced airflow towards the fin unit to take heat therefrom.
However, the operating speeds of the two electronic components are generally different from each other, and therefore the amounts of heat generated by the two electronic components are also different. The CPU may generate much more heat than the GPU within a certain identical period. If the heat of the CPU transferred to the fin unit is not effectively and timely dissipated, a portion of heat of the CPU that is not timely dissipated may be transferred back to the GPU which has a lower temperature, thus inducing heat transfer between the two electronic components, since both of them are thermally connected to the fin unit.
It is thus desirable to provide a heat dissipation device which can overcome the described limitations.